Father's Day
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Pepper and her daughter Emily make Tony something special for Father's day. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man!**

**Wanted to write this for awhile but didn't get around to it. Hope you like it.

* * *

**

The sun woke the girl from her light sleep, peeking through the window as she pushed the purple comforter away from her and moved to let her legs dangle over the edge of the bed.

Emily had just turned 10 last week and still had presents from her parents and the avengers scattered on the floor, making getting around a bit of a challenge, she got up and got around to the closet. Getting dressed and doing her daily routine of brushing her teeth and hair she crept into the kitchen and started getting out pans.

When she found and took out the pan she was looking for, it caused the stack of pans under the stove to fall and collide with the tile floor. The loud sound echoed through the house that a few moments ago was peacefully quiet, this caused her mother to come out of their upstairs bedroom in a panic.

Afraid someone was in the house before seeing her daughter in the kitchen; she walked quickly to Emily and saw the pans on the floor. "Emily, are you alright?" Her mother asked her quietly rubbing her hair back, "I'm fine mommy. I was just trying to get a pan.. But they fell."

Pepper couldn't help the smile that spread across her tired face as she began to fully wake up and looked at the calendar, her eyes opening more in surprise at the date. 'June 20th.'

"Let's get to work." Pepper said and pushed her nightgown sleeves up to her elbows, getting out everything they needed from around the kitchen and began cooking.

Pepper taught Emily the best way to crack the eggs and let her measure everything they put into the bowl before looking down at her daughter with a smile.

"You want to try the egg beater now?" Pepper asked motioning to the white machine that lay beside the large bowl, Emily said yes and took it in her hands. Pepper said her almost drop it when she picked it up, not knowing that is was heavy.. At least to Emily, Pepper placed her hands over Emily's.

Turning on the machine she helped Emily turn it in circles and laughed when it got out of control for a moment and hit them with white mix. "I think it's all mixed mommy." Emily said having Pepper turn it off and get a good look at Emily who did the same with her mother.

They laughed at sight of the white mix in their hair and face, Pepper kissed some of the mix from Emily nose making her giggle. "Come on.. Let's pour this."

"Alright," Emily replied and with her mother's help she poured the mix into a circle pan and once finished put it into the sink. "Now we put it in the oven and wait." Pepper informed her placing it in the oven and setting it.

"What do you want to do now?" Emily asked her mother who thought for a minute before snapping her fingers, "Let me get dressed and we'll go to the store really quick."

Pepper went back up stairs and changed into a black form fitting skirt that went to her knees and a black blouse, her hair free to flow down her back as she grabbed her purse and paged Happy.

"Come on sweetheart we won't be long." Pepper said watching her daughter walk out to Happy who held the car door open with a smile, "Jarvis, when that is done please turn off the oven."

"Yes Mrs. Stark."

'_Tony will still be asleep when we get back.'_ She thought remembering the mission he was sent on last night, he and the other avengers finished the job but Tony still came back with quite a few bruises.

Thanking Happy for waiting she climbed into the back seat beside Emily who was in her seatbelt. "Where to?" Happy asked looking at them in the review mirror, "Take us to the mall, please Happy."

Without question he took them there and brought them back to the house within 35 minutes, giving them 5 minutes to get everything they'd picked out ready. When pepper got everything out the oven beeped, she took out the pan and set it aside to cool; taking it from the pan after it cooled.

"Can I do it?" Emily asked her mother who smiled and nodded, giving her the icing and watching as she spread it. Pepper wrote the words on top and Emily put sprinkles on it after she was finished.

A sound upstairs caught their attention and looking up Pepper handed the plate to Emily who held it steady, making sure it didn't fall as Tony came sleepily walking downstairs.

His bruised leg that was hidden under the pants he wore caused him to limp into the living room and sit down on the couch, Pepper approached him first, gently sliding her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek as Emily walked over to him.

He silently watched as she set the plate down on the coffee table and kissed his other cheek, "Happy Father's day." She said with a big smile as Tony looked at her and the cake, he moved his arm behind him to rest on Pepper's shoulder and the other around Emily who was sitting next to him.

"You guys did this for me?"

"Actually Emily made the cake herself, I just showed her how to do it." Pepper said now sitting on the couch handed him a small box that read: 'I love you… Emily.'

He pulled the top of the box off and pulled out what Emily had gotten him from the mall, it was a frame she'd bought that said _'World's greatest dad'_ with an 's' added to the frame in marker.

"This is sweet but why does it say dads?" Tony asked Emily, "Well.. You're the greatest daddy ever.. And you say that Grandpa was a great dad so. Maybe we could put a picture of you and grandpa inside it." She explained, seeing her dad set the frame down and pulled them close to him. "What would I do without you two?"

"You'd fall apart." Pepper said with a smile as Emily giggled, "I wouldn't fall apart." Tony said with a smirk as Pepper raised her eyebrow.

"What's your social security number?" She asked, trying to keep from laughing at Tony's faint blush before he changed the subject.

"Let's.. Just eat the cake."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I have been wanted to do this one and so happy I got it done. ^-^**


End file.
